


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by coffee_ash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, F/M, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I didn't know what else to title it, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_ash/pseuds/coffee_ash
Summary: Tanaka's getting married and chose Asahi, Noya, Daichi, Suga, Hinata, and Yamaguchi to be his groomsmen.This story follows Hinata as he tries to get along with the bride and her family, plan Tanaka's wedding, and maybe meets a cute person along the way. All while simultaneously trying to stay out of trouble.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting any of my writing and I'm excited to see what people think of it. I appreciate any comments. I hope that you're staying safe!

If you were to ask Hinata if he felt bad about what had happened, you’d get a mixed response. He would say something like, “Of course I feel bad! I might have ruined Tanaka’s chance of ever getting married! He might be alone for the rest of his life because of me! But at the same time, I don’t think he would be happy to be connected to that family in any way. 

If you asked Hinata, everything started the moment that Tanaka had set his eyes on Grace and decided to ask her out. If Tanaka hadn’t talked to her, then they wouldn’t have started dating. And by default, Tanaka wouldn’t have proposed to her. Which means that he wouldn’t have gone to a wedding at all and it wouldn’t have ended in a mess.

Of course, nobody would have expected that the wedding would end with a shocked crowd, two pissed off parents, and a crying bride.

Hinata had met Grace a total of three times. The first time Hinata met Grace, he hadn’t even known who she was or that she was dating Tanaka. He had been minding his own business in the grocery store when he first met her. He had run into her while she was talking, very loudly mind you, on her phone. After receiving a very rude “excuse you” and being called “Immature”, which hurt a little, he went on his way. The second time he met her, he was working. She had lectured him because according to her, he was “rude and not paying attention.” The third time he met Grace was when Tanaka introduced them.

Something about Grace didn’t quite sit right with him. Maybe it was the fact that she was rude to him when he met her the first few times and was nice only when Tanaka had introduced them. In the end, Hinata had just figured that she had had a bad day the first two times that he had met her.

Hinata was ecstatic when he got a call from Tanaka before he left for his shift at the convenience store. Once Hinata finally stopped his rambling, Tanaka asked if he would be free on Friday to meet up with him, Yamaguchi, Asahi, Suga, and Daichi. Hinata agreed before Tanaka had even finished his sentence. He was too busy celebrating the fact that they would be getting together for the first time in what felt like forever to hear what else Tanaka was saying. When he did start to listen again he heard, And Eddie’s gonna be there too.”

“Umm...who’s Eddie?” Hinata hoped that Tanaka hadn’t mentioned who Eddie was and why they were gonna be there too.

“Grace’s brother. You might have met in passing once or twice, so it’s not surprising if you forgot who he was. Not to mention he isn’t as talkative as you are. Anyway, I wanted to tell you all something, and I thought it’d be easier if I just said it to all of you at once.”

The call ended shortly after that when Hinata realized that his shift at the convenience store began in 15 minutes. That in itself wouldn’t be so bad if it weren’t for the fact that it took 25 minutes to get there.

Usually, Hinata liked his job. He met lots of new people, got to eavesdrop on pretty interesting conversations (although some were just outright weird), and was able to talk to Yamaguchi, who usually worked the other register with him. However, there were sometimes when Hinata absolutely loathed working at the store. One of those moments was currently staring him right in the face.

It all started when this woman had walked through the door and went to browse through the aisles. After about ten minutes, she walked to Yamaguchi’s register and set her snacks and drink down. 

Yamaguchi said a quick “hello” and began to scan all of her items. So far, everything was okay. The real problem began when Yamaguchi told her the price of what she wanted to buy and, after she tried to hand him a few coupons, said that he couldn’t accept them. That’s when shit hit the fan.

“Why?” the lady asked in a voice that wasn’t rude, but both Hinata and Yamaguchi knew that this whole thing could turn bad fast. “Well, they’re expired so we can’t accept them.” 

Apparently, Yamaguchi gave the wrong answer because the woman’s face scrunched up. She then began to mutter something about how they were still valid until next week. She gradually got louder and louder until she was nearly yelling at Yamaguchi. Once she calmed down a bit, Yamaguchi explained that “yes they are expired. They expired a few days ago.” 

She then went on to complain about how rude he was being and that she wanted to speak to someone else. And that’s when Hinata decided to step in for Yamaguchi, who looked very uncomfortable. After another few minutes of trying to calm the angry woman down, they finally got her to pay and leave. Thankfully, the rest of their shift went by pretty smoothly. And after what felt like years, Hinata was finally able to leave. 

The rest of the week was also uneventful. Hinata went to class and work, hung out with his friends, and went to practice. And before he knew it, it was already Friday. After his shift at the convenience store, he rushed to the new restaurant where he had planned to meet with Tanaka and the others.

Because Hinata had gotten off work a little later than he had hoped, he was the last one to arrive. He walked up to the loud table and instantly noticed a new person sitting next to Tanaka. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that the person was Grace’s brother.

“Hi!” Hinata beamed at the occupants of the table as he sat in the only free seat, which just so happened to be next to Eddie. All of them smiled back and greeted him (some louder than others) except for Eddie, who just nodded at him. 

Hinata awkwardly shifted before smiling at Eddie and saying a slightly quieter “hi.” This time, he got an equally quiet “hello.” Hinata tried to continue the conversation, only to get shut down. He turned to his left and struck up a conversation with Yamaguchi.

Within a few minutes of sitting down, a smiling waiter was asking what they would like to drink. After they all ordered, Tanaka cleared his throat and began speaking. “So as you all know, a few months ago, I asked Alice to marry me. And over these past few weeks, I decided that I wanted to ask you if you would be my groomsmen.” Tanaka was beaming as he turned toward Noya and said, “I was wondering if you would be my Best Man.” Tanaka’s voice continued to get more and more excited as he went on. By the time he finished, he had attracted a few stares from people around them.

Tanaka paused for a moment before saying, “Now, before you decide on an answer or anything like that, I wanna tell you that Grace wants to have the wedding out of town. Specifically at a church that her family used to go to all the time.”

There were loud calls of “yes” from around the table and by the time that everyone around the table had calmed down a bit, other patrons were looking at them with wide eyes. 

The rest of the night went by without any other major announcements. Hinata had tried to get to know Eddie after Tanaka made his announcement, only to be shut down with terse replies. After many failed attempts, Hinata turned and struck up a conversation with Yamaguchi.

Before anyone knew it, it was already late into the night. After they paid the bill, Hinata said bye to everyone and made his way back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter Two

Hinata was having a hard time concentrating. The professor's droning voice didn't help. Neither did the boring topic or his phone buzzing in his pocket every other second.

Hinata glanced at his phone to see what all the notifications were. Turns out all of them were from the group chat that consisted of Noya, Suga, Yamaguchi, Asahi, Daichi, and Tanaka. Deciding to read them later, Hinata slid his phone back into his pocket.

What felt like hours later, he pulled it out again. This time he glanced at the time before groaning and putting his head in his hands. Still an hour to go before the end of the class.

After what felt like years, the class was finally over and Hinata was able to check his messages to see that they were all planning to meet up at an off-campus coffee shop in a few hours with Grace and Eddie and were asking if he would be able to go. He typed out a quick "yeah," before he began to make his way to the library to try to cram a month's worth of material into his brain for a test that he forgot he had.

After a few hours of trying (and mostly failing) to memorize all of the material, Hinata decided that he should start heading to the place where they had planned to meet up before he was late.

Hinata arrived at the coffee shop 10 minutes before he was supposed to meet up with them. He glanced around and spotted Tanaka and Grace sitting at one of the bigger tables in the shop. He made his way to their table and called out a short greeting to both Tanaka and Grace.

Tanaka looked up and smiled while Grace looked less than pleased that Hinata of all people had to be the first person to show up. Hinata decided that it would be a better idea to sit next to Tanaka rather than Grace. Within a few minutes of him sitting down, a smiling waiter was asking if they would like any water while they waited for the rest of their group.

After the waiter left, there were a few seconds of silence before Grace's phone loudly rang. She stood up and began walking to find somewhere quieter to talk on the phone. As she walked you could her answer with a loud, "Hello, who is this?"

While she was away, Tanaka and Hinata struck up a conversation and within the next ten minutes, almost everyone had arrived and Grace had gotten off her call. A minute or two after Grace sat down, Yamaguchi arrived. After apologizing for being late, he sat down next to Hinata.

Once Yamaguchi settled into his seat, the waiter came back and took all of their orders. As everyone was waiting for their drinks and chatting, Grace cleared her throat and said, "we're planning on meeting up with the wedding planner to discuss something on-" 

She huffed a little as the waiter reached over her to set down her coffee. "As I was saying. We're planning on meeting up with the wedding planner on Sunday at 9 in the morning. Tanaka will send you the directions to the place. Right?" She was looking at Tanaka, who looked like he was hearing this for the first time, as if to make sure that he was okay with sending everyone the address. "Please make sure that you're schedule is clear from 7:30 to 1:30 because the meeting is about an hour and a half away from here. I know its last minute but we had the option to move the meeting up and I thought it would be better just to get it out of the way."

Hinata didn't quite know how to feel after hearing that. Sure he was still happy and excited to be able to help them. But he had been looking forward to meeting up with Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Kenma on Sunday because they were going to be in town for a day. Sure he was still going to the meeting, he just wished that Grace had given a bit more of a heads-up before suddenly moving the date up so soon.

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Hinata spoke up, "I should be able to make it. But I'll let you know if there are any conflicts with the timing!"

Grace looked a little less than pleased at his answer, but smiled nonetheless and said, "Sure! I'm sure you have my number," before taking a sip of coffee as everyone agreed to let her know if there were any complications with the timing. 

Hinata looked over to Yamaguchi to see how he was feeling about the news of the sudden change of plans. It didn't look like he was taking it that well.

"Are you okay?" Hinata whispered. "Yeah. I should be fine." Yamaguchi seemed to think for a moment before going on, "Do you think you could give me a ride? I have an exam on Monday and should probably spend Sunday studying."

"Yeah. But are you sure that you're good to go to the meeting?" Yamaguchi nodded and reached to grab his drink.

Hinata looked around the table before turning toward Asahi, who was currently talking with Noya and Grace.

"Hey! How's your book going?" Asahi looked a little nervous about being put on the spot but nodded nonetheless.

"It's going pretty well," Asahi looked like he wanted to go on but was interrupted by Grace who asked, "Oh, you're writing a book? Are you an author?"

Asahi shifted uncomfortably before going on, "Yeah. I write children's books" 

"Wait. So you're not a real author?" Asahi faltered a little at that and looked at Noya as if asking how he should respond to that.

"No. He's an author. He just writes and illustrates books for kids," Noya said and Grace seemed to just drop the topic.

The rest of the time they spend together went by without much trouble. Suga and Daichi talked about how they were thinking about visiting Daichi's parents sometime within the next few months, Asahi, Noya, Hinata, and Tanaka talked about a new song that an artist that they all liked released, and Yamaguchi was having a friendly conversation with Grace and Eddie about their dogs.

By the time everyone was ready to leave, it was early afternoon, and Hinata had to get ready for his shift at the convenience store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! If you have any suggestions, constructive criticism, or corrections please leave them in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought and if there are any errors (I don't have anyone else proofread this and I might have missed something)! Also if you have any writing advice/constructive criticism please share.


End file.
